


scarcely can speak for my thinking, what you'd do to me tonight

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, but really just pining and drunk edo, sort of fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Edoardo comes back to celebrate his nonna's 80th birthday after having a terrible travel experience. The last thing he expected to see was his ex-girlfriend, Eleonora, helping his nonna getting a plate of food.





	scarcely can speak for my thinking, what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt (from laviecammecicammeca): for incantava, i would love a combo of 2 of my favorite things: fake dating and exes still in love! maybe they (amicably) broke up while edo is still studying at cornell and he comes back to rome for his nonna's birthday or some kind of celebratory occasion and didn't tell her he and ele were broken up so he asks ele if she could still pretend to be his girlfriend :)))) feelings (that never went away lbr) ensue :))) ty if you end up writing this and i hope you're having a good day!

Edoardo was tipsy, smelly, exhausted, and he looked it. The trip from Cornell to Rome to celebrate his nonna’s birthday was literally hell. Multiple plane delays, no upgrades to first class, and a taxi driver who got lost on the way to the venue meant that Edoardo had no clue what time zone he was in, the last time he slept was, or if he had even eaten in the last 48 hours. He did know, though, that he had downed three gin and tonics on the plane and was about to get his second beer of the night.

He was supposed to show up two days earlier having completed finals early so that he could help his nonna set up her big birthday bash, but alas, almost everything that could go wrong did. He was supposed to be clean shaven, smelling good, and not wearing his late grandfather’s suit, did he mention that the airport lost his luggage? This was the first time he had seen many of his friends and family in a while. Edoardo had just finished his second to last semester at Cornell, and he was excited to be able to leave Ithica to come back to Rome (talk about culture shock). He missed gelato, sun, beaches, and the heat. So, Edoardo didn’t really want to be seeing so many people in his current state. Which is why he stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the love of his life helping his nonna get a plate of food across the banquet hall.

Seeing Eleonora Francesca Sava here, laughing, and helping his nonna was a kick to his gut. It wasn’t that things ended poorly. In fact, they had an amicable breakup before he went back to school after his first winter break at Cornell. The long distance and time zone issues were just too tricky when Edoardo had such a rigorous course load, and Eleonora was finishing up her final year and exams. They spent every day during that winter break together before they ended things. It was sad but hopeful. Edoardo always thought he’d be back with her. That he would come back after college and pray and hope no one had been able to take a place in her heart.

They exchanged birthday messages and were casual friends on social media, but beyond that, he really didn’t know anything about what was going on in her life anymore. He assumed it was the same for her, but here she was, at his nonna’s birthday party.

Fuck, he wished he had been able to shower before coming here. She was, well, she was Ele. Always gorgeous with electric eyes that threatened to do him in. He finished his beer in one gulp and made his way over to both of them.

“Nonna,” he said, getting her attention. Eleonora looked up, and her eyes widened for a second. Her face seemed hesitant and nervous, and Edoardo wished he could run his fingers down her cheek to soothe her. To soothe him.

“Edo!” His nonna exclaimed. “You look terrible, but I know you’ve had a rough few days. Luckily, Eleonora was able to come and help me instead.” She gave a small pat on Eleonora’s arm before she continued. “I’m just happy you’re here, though.”

Edoardo looked carefully between his nonna and Ele. Not only was Eleonora here, but apparently she had come and helped set up despite the fact that it had been three years since he had seen her. 

“Well,” his nonna continued, ignoring the slightly stunned expression on Edoardo’s face and the nervous energy radiating off Eleonora. “I’ll let you lovebirds catch up. Come find me later, Edo.” His nonna patted his arm before grabbing her plate and heading to the table.

It was during this, his nonna grabbing her plate, that Edoardo realized he had never told his nonna about his breakup with Eleonora. She came up in conversations with his nonna over the years, but it mostly boiled down to how she was doing. Edo said good, because he didn’t really know what else to say, and promptly changed the subject. Fuck.

Eleonora hesitantly took a small step forward. “Hi,” she said, the nerves seemed to dissipate a bit at being alone with him. The warmth from that realization hit him strongly. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Edo thought.

“So,” Ele began, “it appears that your nonna doesn’t know that we broke up.” She said, looking at Edoardo carefully.

“Yeah, uh,” Edo cleared his throat before continuing. “Apparently I forgot to tell her. You came early to help?” He questioned.

“She called, saying you were delayed and asked if I could help her out. I didn’t know what to say, so I just said yes. I couldn’t get up with you.” Edoardo nodded.

“My phone died. I’ve had a rough few days.” He explained. “Thank you.” He told her sincerely. The fact that they weren’t really in each other’s lives, but she came to support and help his nonna when asked filled him with affection for her.

“It’s no problem. She rewarded me with cookies.” Eleonora said, giving him a small, shy smile.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Edo blurted out. Eleonora’s eyes grew big at his admission before she took on a more amused expression.

“How drunk are you?” She asked him.

“Possibly a little.” He confirmed. “But even if I were sober I would still say I missed you.” Eleonora rewarded his confession with a smile.

“I’ve missed you too, Edo,” Edoardo noted that she seemed unable to hold his eye contact and glanced around the room.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked. It was a monumentally bad idea to have her in his arms. He was slightly drunk, smelled, was wearing a suit from the fifties, and he wanted her just as much as he ever did. But the invitation hung in the air.

“Yeah?” Eleonora asked.

Edoardo couldn’t help but break out into a grin, his teeth catching his bottom lip to keep his smile from growing too big.

“Yes!” Edoardo confirmed as he held out a hand to her. Eleonora took his hand after tucking her hair behind her ear. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other holding her hand. He pulled her closer, which, again, was a monumentally bad idea, but the sigh she let out when her body fit against his made him forget reason and responsibility.

It felt like coming home.

Eleonora seemed to feel similarly because she leaned her head against his shoulder. Edoardo led her in a dance, and the next one, before she finally pulled back, a small blush on her cheeks.

“I should let you spend time with your nonna.” She told him. Edoardo wanted nothing more than to grab her waist and haul her back into his arms, but he knew she was right. He had barely seen or talked with his nonna.

“Will you be around later?” He asked, hopefully.

“I should probably get going, but if you’re in town for a bit we could get coffee or gelato?” She offered, and once again, Edoardo was filled with genuine affection for this incredible woman.

“Yes. Absolutely. I’ll text you.” He agreed. Eleonora nodded.

“Don’t tell her.” She said.

“Huh?” Edoardo asked a little confused. Man, how drunk was he?

“That we broke up. It’s her birthday, and she kept going on and on about it. It won’t hurt to let her keep believing it if you are okay with that.” Eleonora explained.

Edoardo couldn’t help himself, he reached out to gently slide his fingers down her cheek. Ele’s eyes closing slightly. God, she was so incredibly beautiful.

“Okay. I’ll text you tomorrow?” Edoardo told her, and his voice shook the mesmerizing effect his fingers trailing down her cheek had on Ele as her eyes snapped open.

“Yes, bye, Eduardo,” Ele smirked over her shoulder as she walked out of the venue. Edoardo tracked her until she was out of sight.

His smile did not waver for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> title from: dinner and diatribes by hozier
> 
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
